Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for transmitting a result of predetermined detection processing performed on image data.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a method for imaging a wide range with use of a wide-range imaging apparatus, such as a fish-eye lens and an omnidirectional mirror compared to imaging with use of an imaging apparatus that images a normal angle of view. An image captured by such a wide-range imaging apparatus (a wide-range image) is characterized in that an effective portion thereof is circular. Further, the wide-range image is characterized in that an object image is distorted in an image, and a direction of the object (for example, a direction from a foot to a head) is different depending on a position in the image, according to a positional relationship between the wide-range imaging apparatus and the object.
Further, it is known to detect and recognize an object, a human body, a face, and the like from an image. Furthermore, it is known to recognize an object after correcting the wide-range image, to employ an object recognition technique on the wide-range image. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-141972 discusses a technique in which dewarping (processing for correcting a geometric distortion due to a wide-angle lens, such as the fish-eye lens) is performed on the wide-range image when an object is detected from the wide-range image. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-9050 discusses a technique in which a moving object is detected from a wide-range image, and the dewarping is performed on a region from which the moving object is detected, and then a human figure and a face are detected.
In a case where a result of the above-described processing is transmitted to a reception apparatus together with the image, the image and the result of the processing performed on the image that are received by the reception apparatus may not correspond to each other. More specifically, in a case where the reception apparatus (a monitoring apparatus) requests a wide-range image to the wide-range imaging apparatus, the wide-range imaging apparatus may transmit the wide-range image and a result of the detection processing performed on a dewarped image of the wide-range image to the reception apparatus. In such a case, the image and the result of the detection processing that are received by the reception apparatus do not correspond to each other.
Further, in a case where the reception apparatus requests a dewarped image to the wide-range imaging apparatus, the wide-range imaging apparatus may transmit the dewarped image and a result of the detection processing performed on the wide-range image to the reception apparatus. Also, in such a case, the image and the result of the detection processing that are received by the reception apparatus do not correspond to each other.